PowerEdd
Watch on YouTube |name = PowerEdd |release = December 31, 2014'Tumblr': http://thetomska.tumblr.com/post/67662064933/hey-eddheads-so-youre-about-due-an-update |length = 8:33 |notes = |credits = • Anthony Price (animator) • Thomas Ridgewell (writer) • Eddie Bowley (co-writer) • Tim Hautekiet (Edd) • Thomas Ridgewell (Tom) • Matt Hargreaves (Matt) |prev = Fun Dead |next = Mirror Mirror}} PowerEdd 'is an episode of Eddsworld released on the New Year's Eve of 2014. It was animated by Anthony "TheKreid" Price. Its name is a pun on "powered". Development On 14th June 2013, Tom posted a photo on Twitter talking about writing a script while uploading Tom's Tales of Crazy. On 21st June, Tom tweeted that he, along with co-writer Eddie Bowley, had this episode as well as Saloonatics completely written, and are currently recording lines for both episodes. No further information about either episode, however, was revealed. Sometime in January 2014, Anthony posted several pictures of PowerEdd in its development, as well as some concept art of Matt with golden, spiky hair, a reference to the Super Sayians from the Japanese manga (later anime) Dragon Ball. On May 14th, 2014 the Official Eddsworld Facebook Page announced that they would be at the 2014 Comic-Con in London. Also with the post, they released a photo with details about Comic-Con as well as drawings of Matt, Tom and a Superhero Edd that were from "PowerEdd". On December 31, 2014, the episode was released. Plot Edd climbs on top of the roof of 27 Dirdum Lane, with Tom and Matt yelling to him from the living room that there isn't much time and he has to "save the children!". After Edd pulls a twig out of his satellite dish, the TV's reception returns, revealing "the children" to be a TV show literally named "The Children", which causes Matt and Tom to cheer in joy. After repairing the satellite, Edd is confronted by Eduardo, who boasts about his new "nuclear-powered" satellite dish being better than Edd's, going so far as to have channels from space; Mark and Jon are busy watching one of said channels, with Mark being completely confused. (Said channel is actually an alien version of ''The Children if you listen closely.) Edd begins to ask Eduardo what his problem is with him, with Eduardo stating that he's "numero uno" (Spanish for "number one"), that he's better than him in every way, and then proceeds to strike his dish, releasing a blast of radiation that hits both him and Edd, knocking Edd off of his roof. After waking up in his bedroom with Matt saying "Boop," to the beat of a heart monitor, Tom hits him. Matt and Tom then explain to Edd that he fell off the roof, and that they were "so worried" although it shows that they didn't really care. Edd notes that he seems fine, but realises that the other two already left to watch more television, this time "The Cats". A bee flies right past Edd, which freaks him out enough that he blasts a hole through his room. Tom and Matt head to his room to inspect the damage, only for them to discover Edd hovering behind them. Tom and Matt scream and then Edd screams, along with Edd falling on the floor. In the kitchen, the gang then discovers that Edd can fly. Edd then says that's not all he can do. He then uses x-ray vision and Matt and Tom. Edd then makes Tom's water hot and then freezes his whole body. Matt then asks what else Edd can do. A montage (in the style of a comic strip) shows Edd looking at people from a plane, Edd burning "Edd is awesome" on a sign with his laser eyes, Matt and Tom racing in bumper cars with Edd running really fast in front of them, and Edd freezing the house with Matt sitting in front of a window and Tom slipping. Edd then draws a costume for him and wears it. Tom then tells Edd that if he is going to be a real superhero, then he needs a cool origin story. Matt then asks Edd how he got superpowers anyway. Edd then says the last thing he remembers is a radioactive dish on Eduardo's roof. Edd then says if he has super powers then he should have a cool super hero name. Tom then makes Edd come over to the window. Tom and Edd then see Eduardo flying in the sky with super powers (like Edd) saying, "I'm numero uno!" The TV then displays a serious of bad news, including the cola factory, the bacon factory and the cotton factory being destroyed by Numero Uno. Edd is horrified to learn about the first two, although he isn't sure about the cotton factory until it is announced it specialises in green hoodies. Edd, Tom and Matt then leave the house in order to chase Eduardo. Tom is seen driving the car with Matt making car noises, with Edd carrying the car up in the air. Eduardo laughs, then Edd throws the car, that Matt and Tom are in, on Eduardo. Tom then says, "Hah! Who's the loser now!" Eduardo punches Tom up in the air. Eduardo punches the car upside down and meets Edd up in the air. Eduardo is sarcastic about Edd showing up late again. Edd asks Eduardo again what his problem is. The two then fight, but then Eduardo punches Edd into some sort of a skyscraper. A father tells his son that he has the cleanest room he's ever seen. Edd then charges through the room. The father then notices the mess and then tells his son that he's dead to him. There is then a man who licks his lips in front of a cake. Edd flies through the building with man's wife saying, "Harold you better not be eating that cake!" The wife finally walks into the room with sliding down the wall with icing on his face. The mom then says, "Harold! What did I just say!" There is then a boy holding a gun up against his face saying that he wants to die. Edd then flies through the building with the boy's gun getting blown away. The boy is then sad. He then see the hole and jumps out it and falls on the ground. Eduardo then REALLY wants Edd to admit that Eduardo is better than him. There is then another fight scene. Tom falls on the ground, but then gets attacked and is turned into a monster. A boy is seen taking a picture of the monster (Tom). A group of three people are standing together wanting to know what it is. One person thinks it's a bird. Another thinks it's a plane. A fourth person pops and says "No, it's both!" The fourth person then points to Edd and Eduardo and says "Oh hey, superheroes." Edd and Eduardo can be seen again fighting with Eduardo saying mean things to him. Eduardo then holds upa ball of energy saying that Edd is coming in second place. Edd says "Second place?" There is then a flashback of a teacher talking to Young Eduardo in a classroom saying his drawing is lovely. She also says it might be coming in 1st place. The teacher then asks Young Edd if he has an entry for the contest. Young Edd then draws a quick sketch of writing saying "Super Edd" with Young Edd in his 'superhero' costume. He then hands it to his teacher and she then lets him have 1st place. Young Eduardo is disappointed and jealous that Edd has come first place, which results in everyone in class taunting "YOU'RE IN SECOND PLACE!" at him repeatedly. After the flashback ends, Eduardo then hits Edd with his ball of energy, knocking him to the ground. Eduardo comes down and says, "Any last words?" Edd says he's sorry, he deserved first place, and his drawing sucked. The monster comes down and roars in front of Edd and Eduardo. Edd says, "Watch out!" The monster hits Edd. Edd then hits a brick wall and loses his powers. Eduardo is horrified that the monster has hit Edd, as he tells the monster that only he can hit him, which results in Eduardo zapping the monster and the monster explodes along with Eduardo losing his powers also. Eduardo then asks everyone if they are okay. Matt then can see Tom and he asks him if he saw the monster. Tom says, 'No." Matt makes an impression, but the police then come by and confuse Matt for the monster because of his impression. Matt then runs away being chased by the police. Edd says it's a shame that he and Eduardo lost their powers and it was fun while it lasted. Eduardo tells him to look down. Edd then looks down to see that he is still hovering above the ground. He then says to Eduardo, "I still have powers!" over and over. Edd sees another bee and tries to shoot a laser at it but then falls. The post credits scene is Edd declining Nick Fury's planned request for him to join The Avengers. Transcript http://eddsworld.wikia.com/wiki/PowerEdd/Transcript Differences from the Comic Con Preview There are multiple differences between the final episode and the 1-minute preview shown at the MCM Comic Con. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apf4ULtC6pY * The preview has the normal Eddsworld opening, while the final has a more comic book-themed one. * The preview has no background music. * The static seen before "The Children" starts is much longer in the preview. * The living room isn't darkened in the preview. * Eduardo's theme is recycled from Hammer & Fail, instead of the new theme heard in the final video. * There is a crude doodle of Edd on Eduardo's dart board instead of Edd's SuperEdd drawing used in the final. * Both the animations for Eduardo and Edd getting blasted with radiation are unfinished. Gallery References Trivia *This episode is inspired by a short made by Edd Gould back in 2008, SuperEdd, where Edd was also portrayed as a superhero. **Also, a poster showing a picture of Edd from SuperEdd can be seen on Edd's wall during the montage. *This marks the first time Tim Hautekiet has said the "Eduardo..." phrase, and the first major role of Eduardo's since Hammer & Fail. *This is the second, and last, Eddisode to air in 2014. *The opening features Eddsworld Comics in the background. *Edd's superhero drawing (featured in the flashback) can actually be seen earlier in the episode, inside Eduardo's house on a dart board. **The drawing itself is a reference to one of Edd Gould's earliest shorts: Edd Again. *The flashback segment is drawn similarly to Edd Gould's drawing style. *In said segment, younger versions of Edd, Matt, Tom, Tord, Hellucard (Dom), Diwi, Laurel, Jon, Mark and Eduardo are shown. *Ben and Lucy from TomSka's animation series, CRASH ZOOM, appear on the left side of the screen behind Jon in the flashback. A third person, supposedly Ben "Wonchop" Smallman, the animator of CRASH ZOOM, can be seen as well. **As PowerEdd was made before the first CRASH ZOOM video came out, it may have hinted at the near-completion of said video. *When looking inside Eduardo's house, there seems to be another person next to Mark. This person's identity is unknown, since it only shows the arm. Some fans speculated that it may be PolisBil, but it was really the neighbor version of Tord, named Todd. *The cats on the show, The Cats, are feline versions of the Eddsworld crew. **Also, cat Matt is playing with a ball of purple yarn, which is the color of his hoodie. *A gif Anthony posted on Tumblr seems to suggest that the kart racing section of the montage was supposed to be animated. *When introducing the characters starring in the Eddisode, the gang's designs have some similarities to their classic designs. *While Edd was preparing his costume design during the montage, there is poster of a cape, crossed out in red with the caption, "NO CAPES". This is a reference to the famous line, "No capes!", said by the character Edna in The Incredibles. ** Despite this being shown on the paper, Edds final costume clearly has a cape attached to it. *The news bulletin says these things in this order... **Boy Loses Frog **Zombie Apocalypse Prevented Yet Again, Cause Still Unknown **Gary Was Here, Ash Is A Loser **Buy Cola Or Something, I Don't Know... **The End Is Nigh *On TV, there are buildings that reference characters from the DC universe. **A building titled LoofahCorp, which parodies the the company LuthorCorp, owned by the supervillain Lex Luthor. **Next to LoofahCorp is Harley Crumb Bakery, referencing the character Harley Quinn. **And the third building after that is the Catwoman Pet Shop, referencing the character Catwoman. *There is a building named the Daily Bulge, which is parodying the fictional tabloid newspaper the Daily Bugle in the Marvel universe, mostly in The Amazing Spider-Man series. *A building called Fridge Magnetos parodies Magneto from the X-Men series. **Also, a caption from the sign says, "WELCOME TO BUY!", which parodies one of Magneto's infamous lines in the X-Men video game, which was, "Welcome to die!" *Before Edd throws the car, pause at the right second and you'll see the "Eggs poster" guy on the billboard. *In the little boy's room, you an see... **Dipper's hat from Gravity Falls **Groot from Guardians of the Galaxy **A poster of Super Guy **And a clock that resembles the animator's OC, Antique . *Before Harold eats the cake, Balloon Head Fred can be seen in the background. **The poorly-drawn photo of Paul can also be seen in the background, along with the animator of the Eddisode, Anthony 'Kried' Price. *The same spoon from Fun Dead can be seen next to the cake. *When Tom lands on the ground, a sign is labeled, "The Flush Toilets". This is a parody of the DC comic superhero, The Flash. His lightning-bolt symbol can be seen on the sign. *When Eduardo was about to finish off Edd, he does a move that resembles the Spirit Bomb from the Dragon Ball ''series. **He also references more things from the ''Dragon Ball series. Such as, transforming into a Super Saiyan and the famous energy attack Kamehameha. **Plus, when turning on the captions at the first fight scene, they even admitted that it was Dragon Ball Z fight scene. *The fictional building, Daily Planet from the Superman ''series, appears in the background of the first fight scene. **Another building can be seen along with the Daily Planet, left with S.H.I-, leaving that to possibly reference S.H.I.E.L.D. from the ''Marvel universe. *The building, Miss Teek's Antiques, parodies Mystique from the X-Men series. The sign also matches the color scheme of her skin. *A building called Sin Sitty is a parody of the graphic novel, Sin City. **Just for a split frame, Paul and Patryk can be seen, wrapped up in bandages, inside Sin Sitty. This was confirmed by Anthony via Twitter . *When Edd loses his power, there are buildings behind that aren't very visible. **The building the left is called Big Hero Sax, which parodies the comic-inspired movie, Big Hero 6. ***' This Eddisode was released one month after the movie's premiere. **The building on the right just shows that the name is Iron M-, which was meant to parody the Marvel character, Iron Man. *A picture frame showing a picture of Matt can be seen during the montage. The picture of Matt is drawn by Ockeroid, who is a friend of Patryk and Jonathan. *A poster in Edd's room shows a picture of a space cat hung by a rope, just like how they were during MovieMakers. **The caption of the poster references the multiple Hang In There Cat posters. Category:Episodes Category:Eddsworld